En apesenteur
by s-bmabelle
Summary: Une blonde... une brune... un ascenseur...une chanson...une sacrée imagination... petit OS. AU. SQ...


**Bonsoir tous!**

**Comment ça va bien? Moi ça va! Ravie de la victoire des Belges ce soir!**

**Voici un tout petit OS que j'ai écris vite fais. **  
**Pour la petite histoire, à chaque fois que j'entendais cette musique, des images de cet OS venaient comme des flash et Samedi soir, je devais avoir à peu près 40 de fièvre, et là, c'est venu d'un coup! **  
**Pour ceux qui me suivent, je voulais juste vous dire que comme promis, l'épilogue de ma fic "ouh la menteuse!" est en cours d'écriture, **  
**Ma bêta et moi même travaillons dessus, il me manque quelques éléments mais ça devient bon...**

**Le style d'écriture n'est pas habituel pour moi, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même**  
**Un grand merci à ma bêta Dijipoulos, qui a dû corriger 2646 fautes (oui j'étais malade!)**  
**Et un grand merci à Calogéro pour sa participation XD**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (la vie est cruelle!) et la chanson non plus... mais le reste sort de ma tête!**

**Enjoy... ou pas...**

* * *

**En apesanteur**

Et merde ! Je vais encore être à la bourre, c'est sûr ! Ce foutu taxi qui n'avance pas ! Mais c'est peut-être à cause de ces abrutis de chauffards new yorkais qui ne savent pas conduire sans déclencher des embouteillages ! Mary- Margaret va me tuer si j'arrive en retard à cette soirée… mais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller à cette soirée de bourge ? Parce que Mary est ma meilleure amie, et aussi parce qu'elle veut me présenter une femme. Elle m'a promis que cette fois, je ne serai pas déçue, que cette femme est ''un pure canon'', qu'elle est ''parfaite'' pour moi… je crois que j'écoute trop mes hormones sur qui le célibat commence à trop peser…  
J'arrive enfin à l'adresse indiquée par Mary. Un gigantesque building se dresse devant moi. Plus aucun doute, c'est carrément un truc de bourge… je pense déjà à tous ces tagada prout prout qui vont me détailler, eux avec leurs tenues qui coûte la peau des fesses et leur coiffures sortie tout droit de chez Jean-Louis David, et moi avec ma chemise blanche à peine repassée, mon tailleur pantalon noir qui sort de chez Zara et mes cheveux ondulés que j'ai à peine pris le temps d'attacher en vulgaire queue de cheval…  
Je peste mentalement contre mon amie lorsque je vois, à une dizaine de mètres, l'ascenseur qui se ferme. Hors de questions que je me tape les escaliers, alors je me mets à courir en pestant encore plus. Par chance, j'arrive à me glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Je me cale au fond de la cabine, me croyant seule, je souffle… et là, je la vois. Oh non, je ne suis pas seule dans cet ascenseur. Juste devant moi, une brune juste magnifique, j'ai du mal à respirer et l'expression ''à couper le souffle'' prend soudain tout son sens. Elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression de décoller lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle me demande « quel étage ? » et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme, j'arrive à bredouiller un numéro, pas très sûre de moi, elle répond, plus pour elle-même, qu'elle va au même étage. La cabine commence son ascension, j'essaie de me concentrer sur les chiffrent qui défilent, mais je suis prise de sueur froide, les chiffres dansent, tout se mélange… Oh mon Dieu, je suis en tête à tête avec un ange. Je tente de paraitre normale, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler. Elle porte une robe courte et évasée d'un rouge satanique envoutant, le haut de sa robe est en bustier cintré, et bien qu'elle soit dos à moi, je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer à quel point ce bustier doit mouler ce corps sculptural… je ferme les yeux histoire de me ressaisir, mais c'est une erreur. Dans sa course, l'ascenseur me donne l'impression de flotter, et maintenant que mes yeux sont clos, mon cerveau s'invente une vie. Elle et moi, en apesanteur, enlacées dans cet ascenseur, mes mains parcours ses cuisses sous sa robe, elle mordille le lobe de mon oreille et… j'ouvre les yeux, et me gifle mentalement… je reporte alors mon attention sur l'écran qui fait défiler les étages. Je ne la regarde pas, mais j'arrive à sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle dégage une telle énergie sexuelle, mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par elle, ses formes… Elle arrange ses cheveux… j'ai le cœur qui va exploser, les yeux qui brulent… Mais qui est le malade qui a décidé que cette fête se ferait sur le toit de ce building de 75 étages ?! J'ai hâte que ce voyage s'arrête… en fait non, je voudrais qu'il dur pour toujours… Non, ne fais pas ça, ne referme pas les yeux… mais c'est plus fort que moi, je sais pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer, et je vérifie mes doutes, mes yeux se ferment, et nous revoilà en apesanteur, toute les deux, mes mains se perdent dans la douceur de ses cheveux, ses doigts délicats déboutonnent ma chemise… ma respiration s'accélère, elle va me griller, j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau, oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de plus en plus belle… merde, elle m'a sûrement grillée, elle se retourne et me regarde, et tout ce que je vois ce sont ses lèvres d'un rouge comme je n'en avais jamais vu… elle me sourit, et me tourne le dos à nouveau… pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage…  
Mais malheureusement, nous voilà arrivées. Les portes s'ouvrent mais elle ne bouge pas. Aux sons qui proviennent de l'extérieur, c'est pourtant le bon étage. Peut-être s'est-elle trompée… je suis déçue, désemparée même… je n'ose pas lui parler… et puis de toute façon pour lui dire quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un, une si belle femme ne peut pas être seule… et quand bien même, je ne suis certainement pas son genre… alors, c'est dépitée que je sors de cet ascenseur…  
Alors que mon cœur se serre plus à chacun de mes pas, alors que je sens que les portes vont se refermer sur cette créature de rêve, je sens une main agripper mon poignet et me tirer en arrière…  
Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, un sourire étire mes lèvres, tant pis pour la pimbêche que Mary veut me présenter. Je me retourne, la plaque contre une paroi de la cabine, et plonge mon regard dans ce paradis chocolat qui me regarde avec gourmandise.  
Instantanément, nos bouches se trouvent enfin, je goute encore et encore la douceur qu'elle m'offre. Elle sort ma chemise de mon pantalon, et commence à caresser mon ventre pour remonter jusqu'à mes seins, elle grogne de frustration lorsqu'elle bute contre mon soutien-gorge. D'une main je caresse sa cuisse et elle remonte sa jambe contre moi. J'atteins une de ses fesses, sa peau est douce, ma bouche trace un chemin sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou… lorsqu'un gémissement rauque sort de sa bouche je défaille…  
Je m'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, pour être sûre qu'on ne nous dérange pas, mais trop tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvre, et une petite brune nous regarde l'air mi- surpris mi- accusateur… Mary met ses mains sur ses hanches, en position de madame donneuse de leçon. Ma brune et moi sommes toujours enlacées, mais elle cache son visage dans mon cou, comme une petite fille prise sur le fait de ses bêtises… et je ne la trouve que plus belle… Mary prends finalement la parole, pour nous faire réagir :

« - Emma, Regina…Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance… »

* * *

**Les avis sont les bienvenus!**  
**Je me nourris de vos reviews donc:**

**chivoupléééééééééé...**


End file.
